The present invention relates to electromagnetic stepper motors.
More particularly, it relates to electromagnetic stepper motors having a drum-type rotor with permanent magnets and a stator with permanent magnets facing the permanent magnets of the rotor, wherein the permanent magnets of the stator are provided with electromagnets connected with the current supply distributor. Such electromagnetic motor is disclosed for example in the Inventor Certificate of the Soviet Union No. 1,755,721. In this reference each of the electromagnets is equal in size to the permanent magnets of the rotor. The number of permanent magnets of the rotor exceeds the number of permanent magnets of the stator by one unit.
It is believed that the above described electromagnetic motor can be further improved.